The present invention relates to an upright-type electric vacuum cleaner, and particularly to an upright-type electric vacuum cleaner which is so arranged that a suction body is disposed downward and that a vacuum cleaner main body including a dust collector and an exhaust outlet is disposed upward thereof.
This kind of upright-type electric vacuum cleaner is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-342492. In such an upright-type electric vacuum cleaner, a vacuum cleaner main body is attached to a suction body in a freely tilting manner while a dust collector is provided above the vacuum cleaner main body. The dust collector was disposed at a front surface of the product while an exhaust outlet was provided downward of the dust collector.
However, it was the case with the above-described conventional upright-type electric vacuum cleaner that the dust collector occupied a large volume for securing a sufficient capacity for the dust collector. The area of the exhaust outlet could thus not be sufficiently secured so that the pressure loss in the exhaust passage became large which caused a decrease in suction performance.